Love in Chains
by THE wateralchemist001
Summary: They came to Moonbrooke for help but instead Malroth got thrown in Jail and the builder isn't allowed to see him? I named the Builder in this story Claire since I felt like it was a good fit but you are more then welcome to use your characters name as a sub. Not sure if I will do more, but for now its just a short story. Please enjoy.


DRAGON QUEST BUILDERS 2 FANFICTION

FemBuilder "Claire" X Malroth

Setting: Moonbrooke

Claire shook her head and stomped her feet while crossing her arms. She refused to build for these people while her friend rotted in a jail cell… a jail cell she so blindly built. She wanted to help the people of moonbrooke fight off the monsters that plague them but at what cost. Her best friend was rotting away in a jail cell while she was here fighting the monsters. Warrick sighed.

"Look I know how you feel but we can't do anything for Malroth right now. We are in middle of a war and there is a traitor among us. Our first task should be finding who is the traitor so that we can clear Malroth's name.' Claire could feel the disappointment steep in. She shook it off.

"NO! Malroth doesn't deserves this and you know it. I refuse to leave him alone in that cell." Claire took off running towards the dungeon. She almost made it when Anessa stopped her. Anessa stood in her path with one hand up telling her to stop.

"Where do you think you are going?" She had to look on her face that was hard to read. Claire took a step back.

"I need to speak to Malroth, it's important." Anessa shook her head.

"You know I can't let you do that; it isn't allowed." Claire was starting to feel upset. She knew there wasn't much she could do in this position. Unless….

"I'll refuse to build until you let Malroth go!" Claire knew that Warrick told her to hold on until they could find the traitor but what else could she bargain with but with her builders' skills? Her and Anessa stared at each other, each refusing to back down, it seemed to have gone on forever…. Finally, Anessa sighed.

"We need your builder skills, but I can't risk letting Malroth loose on the battlefield. For my men… But I can let you speak to him if you like… Do we have a deal?" Claire stared at her; it wasn't what she wanted but it was something which is better than nothing. If anything, once they were done, they could both leave and go back to the isle of the awakening. While she was lost in thought, Anessa butted in with a last minute added on to this deal, "But you would need to leave your weapons here, I don't want you trying anything that will allow Malroth to escape." Claire sighed. So, she wasn't going to make things easy. But What other choice did she have?

"Fine, I'll agree with your terms." Claire unequipped her items and laid them down in front of Anessa showing that she wasn't going to try anything funny. Anessa kept her eyes on her the whole time. Once everything was in front of her. Anessa moved aside allowing Claire to pass.

"You may enter. I'll give you a few moments of privacy, but not too many so make it count." Claire walked past her without so much as a glanced. She hurried down the stairs till she caught sight of Malroth pacing in his cage. She felt tears wanting to escape. Poor Malroth. He looked like a caged panther. She continued walking forward but felt her pace getting slower as she walked closer to the cage. She wasn't sure what she should say. After all she knew that Malroth thought that she had betrayed him when that wasn't the case at all. When Warrick had asked her to build the Prison, she thought it was for the traitor that they were trying to lure out. It caught her by surprise when Warrick revealed that the King had requested, they capture Malroth instead. Had she known that Anessa was slowly plotting to throw Malroth in a cell she would have left or at least had Malroth go back to the isle himself to keep him out of harms way. She tired explaining that to Malroth but he didn't want to hear it. Claire was hurt but so was Malroth.

"Well look who is it? Come to throw rocks at me or to make sure this cell is holding up? After all I'm too dangerous to be set free…" Malroth's eyes were cold as he stared at Claire but behind them you could still see the hurt look of betrayal."

"I didn't know they were going to lock you up…" Claire looked down at her feet. She wanted to say more. But what was there to say. She stuck her hand her in pocket. She felt a key that she had made earlier, a key that would fit the cell door quite nicely in fact. She walked closer to the cell and stuck her closed hand inside waiting for Malroth to hold out his hand. Malroth looked at her confused.

"What's this?" He was unsure but held out his hand when Claire placed the key firmly into his hand, letting her hand stay where it was at, to afraid to let go.

"It's the key to your cell…" She felt Malroth shocked reaction but continued on before he had a chance to say anything. "Use the key come night fall and sneak back to the boat where Brownbread is waiting and sail back to the isle of awakening before anyone catches you. Malroth wasn't sure what to say.

"Why are you doing this? You know they would know it was you, right?" Claire looked up at Malroth's face with a smile.

"Maybe, but what else could I do? I wasn't going to let you stay in here."

"I…." Malroth stared at her with intense eyes. Eyes in which Claire had gotten use to. Claire felt the warmth as Malroth took his hand and placed it on her cheek as he continued to stare at Claire with his intense glaze. Claire could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Thinking back, even though they were both strangers in the beginning somewhere along the way, after all their adventures together, her feelings for Malroth started to grow beyond friendship and into something else. She knew she couldn't have made it this far without him. He became someone important to her. Somebody she loved. That's why she couldn't just leave him here suffering in this cell. Claire quickly tried to come up with a plan that could help Malroth leave Moonbrooke without anyone seeing him, But Before anything could have been said, Anessa came in.

"Time's up Claire." Claire felt the warmth disappear as Malroth pulled his hand away in a hurry while placing his other hand in his pocket hiding the key before Anessa could see.

"Oh, look it's the warrant." Malroth sent Anessa a hated look which she paid no mind to.

"Claire, time is up. We made a deal. You would be continuing building if I allowed you to speak to Malroth."

"You would have stopped building… for me? But you love building... Why would you make a deal like that?" _Because I love you more…_Claire thought to herself. If only she had a few more minutes with Malroth then they could have come up with a plan to help him sneak out.

"I want more time with him!" Claire was mad.

"I said I was only giving you a few minutes of privacy, and I kept my word. Time is UP. Now let's go." Claire was not going to give up without a fight.

"No! Malroth is the most important person to me, I won't let you treat him like he's dangerous." Claire could feel the anger coming to her. It felt strange. It wasn't like her to feel this way. But what else could she do. Malroth was the most important person to her… the feeling... she knew what it was and why she felt this way. She loved Malroth. There was no denying it. It was then that she felt cold steel against her neck. She looked up to see Anessa had her blade against her neck with looks that could kill.

"There was reason why I said you had to leave your weapons with me. I figured you wouldn't leave without a fight." Anessa stare was cold but somewhat sad. "I don't want to do this, but if we don't have the builder's skills we are doomed. So, either you uphold your part of the deal or I'll strike the finishing blow. If you won't help us, then you are going down with us."

"No…" Anessa's eyes harden.

"Then so be it!" Claire shut her eyes. When she heard a loud clang, she opened her eyes to see Malroth, not only out of his cell, but standing in front of her with the blade in his hand. He had caught the blade stopping Anessa from slicing off the builder's neck. Malroth had busted out of his cell just in time to stop Anessa's blade from slicing Claire's throat. Anessa's eyes widen. She was just as surprised as Clarie was.

"What the – but how?" She didn't even have time to finish before Malroth rushed her knocking her unconscious. Malroth turned towards Claire.

"Are you alright?" Malroth asked. Claire was a bit shaken but managed to answer him.

"I'm alright-" Malroth breathed in a sigh of relief and he finally gave her a big smile.

"Good! Teehe Lulu would have my head if I let anything happen to you." Claire felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Malroth expression suddenly turned worried. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Claire had to laugh at his worried expression.

"Haha, no I'm fine, really I am." Malroth helped her up and Claire couldn't help but placing her head on his chest. It felt good to have Malroth back even if it wasn't the best place for it. But it caught her by surprise when she felt Malroth's arms tighten around her in a hug. His breathe tickled her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you…" Claire felt her cheeks turn red and her heart jumped in her chest. At first, she wasn't sure what do say but as she tightens her hold on him. She whispered back.

"I missed you too…" She looked up at Malroth and felt a siring in her heart as she stared into his eyes and she surprised by her actions as she placed her lips on top of Malroth's lips. She felt him tighten as if he was caught by surprised. But just as quickly, she felt him relaxed, deepen the kiss. It was a pure and sweet kiss that had her felt like there were in their own little world. And when they pulled back it was all too soon.

"What was that…" Malroth asked. Claire was taken back a little by that.

"Oh – umm it called a Kiss…" She felt herself turning red again.

"oh do you do that with anybody?" Her shyness quickly turned into anger.

"NO, you only do that with somebody who is very important to you.' She felt herself start to punch Malroth when he caught it with his hand. She looked up to see the tinkle in his eyes.

"So I take it, I'm the only person who you have done that with?" She could see him breaking out into a smile. She was embarrassed beyond belief... but answered in a quiet voice.

"Yes…" Malroth embraced her in a tight hug.

"Good, because I want to be the only one." Malroth broke out into a huge grin. As Claire stared up at his face, she couldn't help but to grin as well. They had almost forgotten the situation they were in until they heard Anessa waking up. Malroth stood in front of his builder in a protective stance. "Stay behind me." Anessa stood up, picking up her weapon shaking off her injury.

"Now I'm really mad, you might have caught me by surprise, but that won't happened again." Anessa got into her fighting stance. "This only ends up one way, with you Malroth back in your cell and Claire either helping us or else she'll be locked up with you." Malroth smiled.

"Guess you're right about that... Let's make a deal. Not that I couldn't take you down, but I know you guys need the builder to help you and truthfully, I'm not very skilled at building. If I go back into my cell, you promise not to hurt Claire. " Anessa was supustous. Before Claire could say anything. Malroth continued to explain himself. "Look Claire, we came to this island to look for warriors to join our cause. If we leave now, then we would have come for nothing… Plus it wouldn't be right leaving these people to defend themselves from the monsters." He turned towards Anessa. "So, do we have deal? I go back into that cell and stay in there while Claire goes back to building for your people." Anessa looked unsure at first but finally seeing this as a win- win for her, she agreed.

"You have yourselves a deal." She turned around. "I'll give you 2 more minutes. If Claire isn't up her then I'm coming back down here with my sword ready. Understood?" She then turned and left. Once she was gone from sight, Claire turned towards Malroth.

"Why would you agree to that, when you could have left. WE could have fought our way out?" Malroth smiled at her.

"Because I knew you wouldn't have been happy with that. You love to build, and we need to help these people. It wouldn't be right otherwise, and like I said we came here for soldiers." Claire felt her shoulders dropping when Malroth came up to her and gave her a tight hug. "Besides I trust you will get me out of this when this is all set and done." Malroth smile at Claire so big that she couldn't help but to smile back. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes!" Malroth looked back to the staircase leading out of the dungeon.

"You better get going before miss bossy pants comes back down here with her sword." He glanced back at Claire, "We'll figure something out." Giving her another kiss on the lips. Claire stepped back breaking the kiss. She stared into Malroth's eyes.

"I love you Malroth and I promise I'll get them to release you." Malroth was taken back by surprise when he grinned giving Claire a peck on the lips.

"You know it took me a while to understand that 'love' feeling, you know… but after everything I saw on Khrumble Dun, I think I finally understand... I love you too."


End file.
